


Pretty in Pink

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lance reminds Esteban to wear pink, and Esteban is more than happy to indulge him...





	Pretty in Pink

Lance snuck into his boyfriend’s room using the spare key card that Esteban had given him. He glanced over his shoulder while waiting for the little green light to flash, worried that someone would see him, and worse still recognise him. Although in jeans and a hoodie he looked like every other guy, and on a race weekend there were so many people about.

His eyes took a second to adjust as he stepped into the room, all the lights were off apart from a dim lamp by the bed.

And then he saw Esteban.

“Is that…?” Lance spluttered, staring at his gorgeous boyfriend as he lay back on the bed, but that wasn’t what he was surprised by.

Bright pink lacy lingerie.

“You said to wear pink.” Esteban smiled, running his hands down the corset that covered his lithe body, before teasing at the elastic of the flimsy panties that were stretched over his hard cock. Even the suspender matched, and the black stockings had pink details for the toes and heels.

“Wow.” Lance dragged his eyes over him, his mouth hanging open as he took in all of Esteban’s soft skin wrapped up in lace, like a present waiting to be unwrapped, and Esteban beckoned him with a crook of his finger.

“You wouldn’t want me to be alone in this nice big bed, would you?” Esteban patted the bed next to him, and Lance didn’t need to be asked twice.

He unzipped his hoodie, his heart pounding as he shrugged it off, his fingers trembling as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Esteban whistled, and that gave him the confidence boost that he needed.

Even after all this time together, he still couldn’t quite believe that a guy as sweet and funny as Esteban would be interested in him.

Lance popped the buttons on his jeans one by one, smiling as Esteban’s eyes were drawn to his bulge, his half-hard cock stretching out the flimsy fabric of his boxers.

“Like what you see?” Lance shuffled out of his jeans and boxers, he hadn’t found a way to look sexy while doing it, but at least he didn’t end up hopping around the room like he did last time.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Esteban grinned, letting his legs fall open.

Lance let out a groan, all his worries long gone as his cock stood to attention, and he crawled on to the bed, gazing at Esteban’s warm brown eyes, his love shining out.

“You look gorgeous.” Lance nestled between Esteban’s legs, admiring the view as he gave himself a couple of strokes.

“I know.” Esteban lay back, arching his hips as Lance licked his lips.

Lance trailed his fingers along the edge of Esteban’s panties, stroking the soft tufts of hair that were poking out as he quivered under his touch.

“It would be a waste to take these off.” Lance ducked down so that he could nuzzle at Esteban’s thighs, the lace soft yet rough against his lips.

Esteban dragged him up for a kiss, the taste of chocolate on his lips, and Lance wanted more, seeking out every last drop as Esteban ran his fingers through his hair, pulling Lance closer so that he could rub up against his leaking cock.

Lance felt his muscles tense, he could come just from the sight of Esteban writhing beneath him, his soft skin like heaven pressed against his own, and he knew that if he didn’t slow things down the fun would be over before they’d even got started.

He broke the kiss, catching his breath as he nuzzled at Esteban’s neck, trailing kisses lower, pulling the corset down so that he could lick and kiss Esteban’s nipples as he let out a needy whimper.

“More.”

Lance sat up, his hands absently stroking along Esteban’s thighs, the smoothness of the stockings sending sparks through his body.

“Still think it would be a waste to take these off?” Esteban snapped the elastic of his panties, and Lance nodded.

Lance grinned, he knew exactly what they could do, and he blushed as he spat into his hand, slicking up his cock as he watched Esteban’s eyes go wide.

“I think there’s just about room for me here.” Lance pulled the panties to one side before sliding his fingers between Esteban’s cheeks, making sure he was nice and slick, his fingers trailing over his hole as he begged for more.

“I want you.”

“You have me.” Lance leant down for a kiss, balancing on one arm as he used his free hand to guide his cock between Esteban’s slick cheeks.

It took a few attempts to find the right angle, his cock brushing over Esteban’s hole as he spread his legs wider, arching his hips so that his trapped cock was grinding against Lance’s stomach.

The kisses got sloppier as they both rushed towards their climax, the smell of sex surrounding them as Lance focused on keeping a nice pace, resisting the urge to chase after his own orgasm.

He wanted to see the beautiful smile that Esteban had when he was satisfied, hear the breathless quality to his voice as he whispered sweet nothings.

“I’m close.” Esteban’s voice trembled as wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, pressing their bodies together as Lance felt his balls tighten, his cock leaking and the silky wetness allowed him to thrust faster, every twitch of Esteban’s muscles vibrating through his sensitive cock.

Lance came with a pained groan, gripping at the sheets as Esteban rode out his own orgasm, his face buried against Lance’s shoulder as the aftershocks rippled through them.

Esteban twitched, and Lance rolled off him, giving him space to breathe, the damp panties chafing as he slid out.

“Did it feel good for you?” Lance kissed the end of Esteban’s nose, snuggling in closer so that his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek, making him smile.

“So good.”

“Maybe you could wear this again sometime?”

Esteban grinned. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
